


milk tea

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: yes this is just me hyping myself up lmao just go with it
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	milk tea

i have been clean for a couple of weeks!!

no substances, no self harm, nothing

the only thing in my lungs has been air

it's kind of exhausting

but also progress!! 

i've had self control and stuff

i'm actually proud of myself

also made microwave chex mix 10/10 would recommend

i'm no bon appetit test kitchen (i have been rewatching those videos religiously they're so good)

i am sharing my outstanding recipe with the internet because one. i'm bored and two. i can

except i've never measured

just like. various cereals (i use rice chex and cheerios) in a microwave safe bowl

a couple tablespoons of butter (like two ish) in the microwave until melted and then add your add-ins (i like sriracha or cinnamon sugar) and then back in the microwave and let it bubble (read:boil) for a little bit

pour said mixture on cereal while mixing and microwave for approx. 1-2 minutes, stirring occasionally

be careful things get hot!!

and that's mj's microwave cooking thanks for coming

i have been taking my meds and participating in therapy and stuff

i am making progress!! i am learning to live!! wow 


End file.
